Origin
by Eponine3
Summary: Omni finds out her past. This comes after many other stories which aren't up or even finished yet.


Disclaimer & Explanation: I don't own any characters except Omni/Devon. All other's are Marvel's, except for Shea/Draconia/Ia. She belongs to Joy, my friend. Thanks Joy! Thanks Marvel! ^_^ Thanks and enjoy!  
  
  
  
Origin  
  
Devon woke panting, her breath coming in short gasps. She was lying flat on her back, thin sheets covering her trembling body. She couldn't remember her dream, but she knew it had to do with. know she couldn't even remember that. She cursed out loud, turned over and fell back to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Morning Devon!" chirped Nick as Devon appeared into the kitchen.  
  
"Uh-huh." She grabbed a piece of toast and teleported back to her room.  
  
Once in her room, she munched her toast and began to make her bed. There was a tickling in the corner of her mind that she knew meant that something important had happened recently. She just couldn't remember what. She turned to walk to the rec room.  
  
Ia stood in her doorway. "Hey Dev."  
  
"'Lo Ia. Remy isn't back yet, is he?"  
  
"Nope. It's been three weeks, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Crap. Jean hasn't found him?"  
  
"Uh-uh. But I heard her talking to Scott and the emotions I was getting off her were definitely not good. And I heard the name 'Sinister'."  
  
"Shit. Sinister? I thought we got rid of him last time."  
  
"Guess not."  
  
Devon cursed again, this time more vehemently. "We regroup. Get Damage into the rec room. I'll get everyone else out."  
  
"Minus Wolvie, I'm guessing."  
  
"Right. He'd go straight to the Professor, cool as he is."  
  
"Right then. Meet you there."  
  
  
  
It took a few threats, bribes, and finally a huge telekinetic shove to get everyone out the room, but they left eventually. Just as Bobby was leaving, grumbling something under his breath that sounded oddly like, "Damn game Nazis.", Ia walked in, followed by Team Damage. Its members were Omni, Draconia, Nightcrawler, Chamber, Colossus, Falcon, the absent Gambit, and was headed by Wolverine, unless they had a mission of their own. Like this one. The lounged around, sprawling half-casually over the sofa, chairs, and floor.  
  
* I'm guessin' this has to do with a certain missing Cajun. * Jono 'said', slumped against a wall.  
  
"Yeah," Devon said, "We're getting him back."  
  
Shea told the others about her overheard conversation. At mention of Essex, there was a collective intake of air and curses were heard in Russian, German, and British accents.  
  
"I know," Shea said. "But Dev's figured out how to find him. Dev, I give the floor to you."  
  
"Uniforms. Meet in the garage in half an hour. Don't tell anyone. I think we're all used to sneaking out," Devon grinned, "so don't get caught. If Scott or someone finds out, we're stuck here waiting for Remy to come home. Like that's happening. Meetcha' in the garage, thirty minutes. Go."  
  
  
  
Dressed in black leather, Omni walked into the garage. She climbed into the humvee and started it. She slouched down in the driver's seat and thought. Usually Logan led the team, but when it was like this. Well, Remy led it. And the hardest mission like this had only been spying on Weapon X. Kurt would probably lead, he was good at that kind of thing, or Peter. Peter, though, would be a little too cautious.  
  
"Where are you going, Devon?" Hank McCoy asked, walking into the garage.  
  
Devon sat up and climbed out. "Er. We're going to McDonalds."  
  
"We?" asked Beast.  
  
"Yeah, me, Shea, Nick, Jono."  
  
".You mean Omni, Draconia, Falcon, Chamber, Colossus, and Nightcrawler. Where's Damage going today?"  
  
"To McDonalds."  
  
"In your uniforms?"  
  
"Yeah. In our uniforms."  
  
Hank gave her an odd look. "You're going after Remy, aren't you?"  
  
Devon didn't say anything.  
  
"You know where he is, don't you?" At her continued silence, he said, "I can't let you go."  
  
"You don't have much of a choice, mein freund." Nightcrawler teleported over to Beast.  
  
"Don't make me get Scott," Hank said.  
  
Ia snorted and Chamber said * Oh, and what's he going to do, talk us to death? * They stood next to Omni and Nightcrawler.  
  
Beast actually considered this for a moment. "Logan then." He ran for the garage door.  
  
"Ia!" Devon yelled. Draconia fired a weak pyro-kinetic blast at Beast. He flew a few feet against a wall and crumpled to the floor. Kurt ran over to him and checked if he was breathing.  
  
"He's alright."  
  
They rolled Hank into a sitting position against the wall. "Sorry Hank."  
  
"We're in for it now," Shea said as they all climbed into the humvee, Peter driving them to the jet.  
  
* Provided we survive, of course, * remarked Chamber.  
  
"Thanks for the positive outlook, Jono," Peter said.  
  
On the way to the Blackbird, Nick asked, "So. Who's leading?"  
  
There was an awkward silence until Peter suggested that they vote. Kurt was unanimously chosen.  
  
"Oh great," she said.  
  
They reached the jet and climbed inside. "So Sinister's coordinates are supposed to be programmed in there already, right?" Kurt asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah. Should be." Omni said.  
  
"Hope so."  
  
Sure enough, after powering up the jet and pressing a few buttons, they were on their way.  
  
"That was easy," Colossus said, leaning back in his seat.  
  
"Shhh," Omni said, "Don't jinx it."  
  
A few minutes passed in silence until Nightcrawler, from the cockpit, said, "Now I know why Gambit's on this team."  
  
"Why?" Omni asked.  
  
"Entertainment."  
  
They all laughed, but it sounded forced. All were worried about the approaching fight. The Marauders were tough, and Damage would be outnumbered.  
  
"That's it." The Blackbird passed through a break in the clouds and Kurt pointed.  
  
* We've got to blow up that? * Chamber asked incredulously.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
It was a short, squat, concrete building. It looked like it could stare a nuclear missile down and smile.  
  
"Well. It appears Sinister expects us," Shea commented.  
  
"Yeah, that or a bomb," Nick added.  
  
"I see no difference," Shea said.  
  
"Well, if he wants an explosion," Devon said, grinning, "Then who are we to deny him the pleasure?"  
  
"I'll land in that field there. We can at least pretend Essex doesn't know we're coming." Nightcrawler set the jet down in a meadow about a mile away from the compound with only a slight bump.  
  
"You do that better than Scott," said Falcon.  
  
"That's not much of a complement," Nightcrawler said dryly.  
  
They filed out of the Blackbird and looked expectantly at Kurt, who looked back with a puzzled expression on his face for a moment. Then he said, "Oh yeah. Colossus, do you think you could punch though a wall?"  
  
"I could try but. They looked pretty thick," he said in an unsure voice.  
  
"Alright, Colossus, you weaken a wall. Chamber and Ia will try to blast it down. Omni, have ready your claws, healing factor, and. your blasts. It'll probably be tight quarters, so wings won't help. Falcon, be ready to TK Gambit out of there. He might be unconscious or, or. unable to move for the moment. Back to back fighting, guys. We're up against Sinister and the Marauders here, no room for screwing up. Okay, partners. Omni and Falcon, Chamber and me, Colossus and Ia. Ready then? Let's get Gambit."  
  
They set off into the small woods they would have to pass through to get to the compound. On the way, Omni caught up with Kurt.  
  
"It was a great speech, except that alliteration bit. Alliteration is over- used and out-dated. Plus, Cyke uses it," Devon said.  
  
Nightcrawler winced. "I couldn't think of anything else."  
  
"'S okay. It worked. Was a good speech."  
  
"Thanks." 'Crawler turned so he was facing the others. "Partners now."  
  
Omni walked with Falcon. "Think we'll get him?" she asked her boyfriend softly.  
  
Nick put his arm around her shoulders, knowing how fond she was of the thief. He was like a brother to her. "Yeah. Yeah we'll get him."  
  
Omni hoped it would be true.  
  
They reached the compound. Colossus walked up to it, drew back his metallic fist, and punched it with all his might. Spider-web cracks formed. Draconia and Chamber then unleashed their powers on it for a few moments. The wall crumbled in and they all ran inside. From that minute on, the compound became hell, complete with flames and a demonic figure.  
  
The Marauders had indeed been ready for them. They were standing in the hallway when Damage came pouring into the hallway and had attacked at once.  
  
Omni and Falcon fought back to back, Omni with her claws and Falcon with his staff. Vertigo came at them first and Omni sank to the floor, receiving a full dose of Vertigo's power. Falcon TK'ed Vertigo across the room, turning just in time to block Harpoon's attack with another TK sweep. Vertigo's attack on Omni had lessened and she stood and leaped at Harpoon, driving her claws into his back. He screamed and shook her off.  
  
Throughout the battle, the back-to-back strategy wasn't working. Partners were being broken up and valuable time was being wasted trying to get back together.  
  
* This isn't working! * Chamber called, trying to fight off Riptide.  
  
Down the hall, Ia screamed. Prizm had reflected one of Draconia's blasts back at her. Colossus tossed Prizm across the hall. While looking up, Omni saw an open doorway. She bounded over to Nightcrawler. "Through there!" she yelled. Kurt nodded and repeated the order for the rest of Damage. They all piled through the doorway, Ia last and firing her blasts at Riptide, who was head of the pack. Omni switched her claws for teleportation and, with Nightcrawler, teleported into the hallway to distract the Marauders. Colossus slammed shut the door and Draconia sealed it shut with a controlled pyro-kinetic beam. Kurt and Devon 'ported back inside and Damage ran down the new hallway while the Marauders pounded on the door for moment. They stopped quickly.  
  
Falcon ran with Omni. "They gave up too easy."  
  
"I know," Omni said with a grim look. "They know something."  
  
Ahead of them, Ia stopped. An enormous metal door was in the wall where the hall ended.  
  
Damage caught up with her. Her face was pale. "He's in there. And. he's in pain. Not awake."  
  
Nightcrawler shook her gently. "It's alright. We're almost there. Don't freeze up, Shea, we still need you."  
  
Draconia shook herself slightly. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. Come on."  
  
Oddly, and frighteningly enough, there was a knob on the door and no lock. It opened smoothly.  
  
Remy Lebeau lay on a metal table, held there with huge, thick metal cuffs circling his ankles, thighs, wrists, elbows, neck, and waist. He wore his street clothes, a red headband circled his head, and his ponytail had come mostly loose and was scattered around his strapped down head like a halo. Blue jeans, a tight black tank top, which revealed the numerous cuts and bruises dotting every inch of his skin, and sneakers completed his outfit. His lower lip was split, his right eye was swelled shut, and slashes covered his face. It hurt to look at him. He looked unconscious. A huge machine hovered over him, beeping softly and insistently. Needles and probes hung from the machine. A harsh light illuminated the whole hellish scene.  
  
Omni started growling. Draconia and Omni's bodies both glowed deep red. All of Damage seethed with rage.  
  
Colossus walked over and reached forward to wrench to cuffs off Gambit.  
  
"Wait. Let me," Omni growled softly, walking around to the other side. She switched her teleportation back to claws and cut carefully through all the cuffs except for the huge one circling his waist. She had cut through part of it when a huge hand grabbed her throat from behind and lifted her high into the air. The rest of Damage lay unconscious on the floor. Devon kicked and struggled, her lungs burned for air, but Sabretooth didn't loosen his grip on her throat and her friends lay motionless on the floor. She didn't have enough control to switch powers and teleport. Blackness was clouding Omni's vision around the edges when she saw Nick stir and begin to rise. Creed heard him and turned, swing Devon around violently by her neck.  
  
"Devon!" Falcon screamed.  
  
Sabretooth hurled her at the wall. Omni hit with a sickening thud and slid down. The rest of Damage was beginning to wake around Omni. Nick was Tking objects around the room at Creed, trying to keep him away from Damage, Remy, and Omni.  
  
Breathing hard, Devon regained her footing, triggered her claws, and launched herself at Sabretooth, screaming, "Get Remy and go!" She kept her back to the wall, preventing Creed from seeing what was going on behind him. Peter ripped off the waist cuff on Remy and hoisted him to his shoulder. "Go, I'll be right there!" Omni yelled, ducking her enemy's blows. Seeing her friends' hesitation, she yelled again, "Go!!"  
  
Omni dodged Creed and was running to join Damage when the wall to her right blew in. Omni fell to the floor again, her lower body trapped beneath the rubble. She looked up and Sinister was standing there. Before she blacked out, she saw Nick, restrained by Ia and Chamber, screaming, "Devon!!!"  
  
  
  
Omni woke in a cold dark cell. It was very medieval, with straw for bedding. The walls and floor were solid concrete. Omni discovered powers had been taken, but she wasn't surprised. She knew from experience that Sinister wasn't stupid. Beyond the bars on her cell was a dark hallway. By putting her head to the bars, she could see that it was dimly lit by bare bulbs every fifteen feet, casting everything into shadow. There were no windows. The whole place gave off a feeling of depression and hopelessness.  
  
Omni sat on her pile of straw and waited. Her thoughts rested on Nick. She thought of how she had last seen him, Shea and Jono struggling to hold him back; Kurt teleporting Colossus, carrying Remy, away to safety. That was good. Gambit, Nightcrawler, and Colossus had gotten out. Ia and Chamber had probably gotten Falcon away. If Omni couldn't get out on her own, they would come for her. Devon thought of Nick again, of how, 'till the end, he had fought to save her. She sighed happily, "He loves me."  
  
"Loved," came a deep voice from the hallway, jolting Omni out of her thoughts.  
  
"What do you want?" she said, angry with herself for losing her senses.  
  
"He may have loved you." Essex said.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Sinister motioned to some one Omni couldn't see. Three large objects were tossed in front of the cell. She didn't want to look, didn't want the realization to hit her, but some dark force inside her compelled her to look closer and identify the objects.  
  
They were bodies.  
  
Shea, Jonothan, and.  
  
"Nick." she whispered in sheer disbelief, "No. Nick. You. You killed him. You bastard!! You bastard son of a bitch, I'll kill you, I'll kill you!!!" she screamed, throwing herself at the bars, trying to get at Essex, who looked quite pleased with himself and was chuckling and grinning.  
  
"I'll kill you!!! Nick!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
When Omni looked up, Sinister was gone. Drawing a deep shuddering breath, she crawled to the bars and the bodies that lay just beyond them. They were still there. She reached out, slowly and hesitantly, her hand shaking with terror and disbelief, and she touched Nick's hand. It was cold.  
  
A different kind of cold came over Devon. She sat in the far corner of her cell and waited again. A song came to her, as they always seemed to come.  
  
"Close every door to me,  
  
Keep those I love from me."  
  
Omni lay her head down again and cried.  
  
"Aww, the great Omni's cryin' fer her lil' boyfriend."  
  
Devon gasped and sat up, wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hands. Sabretooth stood outside her cell with a cruel glint in his eyes.  
  
"Do what you want with me.  
  
Hate me and laugh at me," she sang, determined not to give Creed any satisfaction.  
  
"Ya' know, I killed him. He screamed like a lil' baby and tried ta' run away, but I got him."  
  
"Darken my daytime  
  
And torture my night."  
  
"An' I killed this girl here, too, see her? An' this other guy too. Tried ta' blast me, but I got 'em good. Like I got yer boyfriend over there. Bet that hurts ya' don't it?"  
  
"If my life were important I  
  
Would ask, will I live or die?"  
  
"Well, if ya' don't care. I guess I can just haul these kids away." Creed grabbed Shea and Nick's bodies roughly by the neck and hurled them down the corridor.  
  
"Dammit, don't do that, you son of a bitch, I'll kill you all, you hear me, I swear I'll kill you!!!"  
  
Sabretooth laughed and threw Jono after Falcon and Draconia.  
  
"That's enough, Sabretooth," came Sinister's voice. Creed walked away, his footsteps echoing on the pavement.  
  
"Hello Devon. I trust you're feeling at home?"  
  
Omni only growled.  
  
"I have a truth to reveal to you that is unbelievable unless it is seen. And for that, you will have to be taken from this cell, handcuffed and collared, of course."  
  
Omni stood as the bars slid up. Blockbuster with huge handcuffs and Riptide with a metal collar and chain lead hurried in. Blockbuster held Devon's arms behind her back while Riptide shoved on the enormous handcuffs. They encased her arms from her hands up to her elbows and forced her hands into fists. They were a solid piece of metal that held both of Devon's arms together. Then they snapped on the heavy collar and three-foot lead and dragged her out to Essex. He dismissed Blockbuster and Riptide, who walked away, and began to lead Omni down the hallway in the opposite direction.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Devon asked as they went through the passageway.  
  
"Only upstairs," he said. Omni struggled against the chain. Sinister yanked on it, causing her to stumble and fall.  
  
"You could walk calmly up or I can drag you by your neck, it is your choice," he said.  
  
Omni climbed to her feet and they continued.  
  
They ascended into a more brightly lit hallway. After a while, they stopped in front of a door.  
  
"Through this door is the key to your past. You must face it," Sinister said. He unclipped her lead, opened the door, and shoved her in.  
  
The room was similar to the one Remy had been in. There were two metal tables in the middle, smaller, as though they had been made for smaller bodies. Light flickered oddly off one wall and when Devon turned, she saw that there was a large television set into the wall.  
  
One the screen was a video set in the room Devon was in now. Two small girls, both about five years old, lay on the tables, strapped down and seemingly unconscious. Wires were connected to both girls' bodies. Sinister was there. He didn't speak, but was intently studying the screen of a computer. Two bleeps were the only noise from the television. One bleep began to slow. Essex stood and walked over to one of the girls. The bleep got slower and slower until it stopped completely. The other girl woke up and began screaming.  
  
The television cut out, the door opened, and Sinister walked in.  
  
"What. Who was that?" Devon asked. Sinister didn't say anything, but secured the chain lead to Omni's collar and took her out of the room, down the corridor, and into the room where Gambit had been.  
  
"Get on the table," Essex ordered. When Omni didn't move, Sabretooth and Riptide appeared and forced her, struggling, onto the table. There were new restraints and they locked around her waist, arms, everywhere they had on Gambit. Though she strained as hard as she could, she couldn't move but to speak and look around with her eyes.  
  
Sinister stood at the foot of the table, where Omni could see him. "Does this feel familiar, Omni? Do you remember this feeling of utter helplessness?" He taunted, as Devon struggled on the table. "Do you remember the pain? Do you know what you are?"  
  
"I. I. What are you talking about?" she gasped.  
  
Essex moved to beside her head and placed his hand next to her on the table. "Allow me to explain. Ten or so years ago, I first saw the mutant Wolverine with his adamantium claws and became intrigued by the idea of surgically grafting the metal. I first need a test subject strong enough to withstand the procedure. I knew that this Wolverine had a healing factor, so I went about looking for a subject with signs of one. I found a young girl in an orphanage who showed signs of having a slight healing factor. Her name was Rebekka. I kidnapped her and brought her here. At the time, I was also interested in altering the X Gene. I created a clone of Rebekka and altered her gene. I then surgically grafted the adamantium to both girls' skeleton. Yes, this was the building the original experiment was performed in. Both girls survived the procedure, but, suddenly and inexplicably, Rebekka died. I cast the clone out, who had gone insane when she learned of the death of her 'sister'. I was positive that she died as well, until a few months ago. I was scanning the blood spilled during our last battle, as I always do, when the computer found a match. I had my Marauders kidnap Gambit. All I had to do then was wait for your little team to come to his rescue and be ready." By the end of his speech, his eyes had a glint of madness in them. "Can you guess who the clone was, Omni?"  
  
On the table, Devon gave no sign of having heard any of his speech.  
  
"Well, Omni?" Sinister sneered her name, spitting it like it was a curse.  
  
Finally, Devon sang, with heavy grief and a terrible weariness in her voice,  
  
"Destroy me completely,  
  
Then throw me away."  
  
Sinister chuckled. "My intentions exactly. Just because I created me does not mean I have any particular attachment to your sanity. You see this device here?" he tapped a small box attached to the hulking machine above Devon. There were two switches on it and a dial. Wires ran from it to under the table. "I never did have the chance to test how immune to pain you were. And I'm still upset at you for ruining my plans the last time we met. I do hope you'll understand, then, why, when I flip this switch here, I will laugh." Sinister flipped a switch and turned the dial on the box.  
  
Electric pain raced through Devon's body. It felt as if fires were coursing through her veins. Her head was splitting, her body coming apart. She was falling and hitting ground, being smashed into a thousand pieces. Her back arched as far as it could with the restraints, her arms and legs shook uncontrollably. She slammed her head back on the table and fought the manacles.  
  
And she screamed in agony as her body consumed itself in flames.  
  
Essex watched and, as he said he would, he laughed.  
  
  
  
Devon didn't know how long the pain lasted. When she came to her senses, Sinister was gone. In his place, a blurred figure stood, stroking her hand and speaking soothingly. The figure brushed her hair back from her fevered brow with a cool hand. Omni struggled to make her eyes focused, but they remained imprecise. She was still in a daze from the pain. She thought she saw Nick standing above her with worried, loving eyes.  
  
"Stop it." she groaned, "Leave me alone. Isn't it enough already?"  
  
"What's enough already?" the figure asked in a gentle, familiar voice.  
  
"Nick? But. you're dead." Talking hurt her burning throat. She was terribly hungry and thirsty.  
  
"I am?"  
  
"We have to hurry," said another familiar voice.  
  
"Shea? You're. You're dead too. And Jono, I saw you, you were all. all." Still her eyes wouldn't focus.  
  
The bands circling Omni's body were ripped away.  
  
"I'll take her," a voice like Peter's said.  
  
"No. Let me." Gentle arms lifted Devon from the table.  
  
"No. Put me down." she said, feebly pushing at the arms.  
  
"She's delirious." another voice said. It sounded like Kurt.  
  
"Shhh. Devon, it's us. It's me. You're safe. We're going home."  
  
The blackness returned and Omni lost herself to it.  
  
  
  
Omni woke up again in a bed in the medi-lab. She tried to sit up, but found she lacked the strength. She could, however, sense that she had her powers back.  
  
"You're awake. We were worried." Nick sat beside her bed.  
  
"Nick! Sabretooth killed you!"  
  
"He didn't."  
  
"but. I saw you. Shea and Jono and your bodies were there."  
  
"He must have shown you dummies. I'm not dead." He hugged her. "Love you."  
  
Devon returned the hug. "Love you too, Nick."  
  
Remy burst into the medi-lab, ran to Omni's bed, then stopped short. "Umm. Gambit ain't interruptin' anytin', mon braves?"  
  
"Umm, no. No, it's okay," Devon said, sniffing and wiping away tears she hadn't realized she had been shedding. Gambit was healed, with no signs of the beating he must have been given when the Marauders captured him.  
  
"C'n. C'n Gambit have a minute 'lone wit' y', Emily?" he said, looking at her and Falcon.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Be right outside, okay Devon?" Nick said.  
  
"Kay." Nick left.  
  
Remy sat a moment on the edge of Omni's bed, then blurted, "Gambit so sorry, chere! If Gambit hadn' let 'imself get caught, y' never would'a had t' know dat!"  
  
Devon hesitated for a while, taken aback at what her friend had said. "Remy, I am what I am. Nothing Sinister can tell me can hurt me, even if he did create me. I'm still me. Don't be sorry. I'm sorry he beat you."  
  
He blushed slightly and turned his face to hide it. Devon smiled. That was Remy alright. "Gambit still sorry. Listen, nobody but Gambit, de professor, Logan, Scott, an' Jean know. De professor scanned y' mind when we brought y' in and found out an' told Scott, Logan, an' Jean. Gambit knows 'cause Sinister tol' him when Gambit 'as still wit' 'im. Y' gon' tell anyone? Gambit won' tell no one."  
  
Devon thought for a time. "I don't think I'll tell anyone. Not now, anyway."  
  
"Oui, den, Devon." They sat together in silence for a while. "Gambit glad y're back, Devon." he said.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Two Weeks Later.  
  
Nick walked down the hall toward Devon's room. She had been keeping to herself a lot since she came back. She rarely left her room, and was never there at meals. He had seen her teleport to the kitchen to pop some popcorn and eat it in her room. He had asked Professor X about it. The professor had told him to "Let Omni sort out her thoughts alone."  
  
Alone isn't how Devon's going to come out, Nick thought to himself. He stood in front of Devon's door and knocked.  
  
"Who is that?" came her voice from the other side.  
  
"It's Nick, Devon. Can I come in?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He walked in. An eery song was playing on the CD player.  
  
Close every door to me  
  
Hide all the world from me  
  
Bar all the windows  
  
And shut out the light  
  
Do what you want with me  
  
Hate me and laugh at me  
  
Darken my daytime  
  
And torture my night  
  
If my life were important I  
  
Would ask will I live or die  
  
But I know the answers lie  
  
Far from this world  
  
Close every door to me  
  
Keep those I love from me  
  
Children of Israel  
  
Are never alone  
  
For I know I shall find  
  
My own peace of mind  
  
For I have been promised  
  
A land of my own  
  
Close every door to me  
  
Hide all the world from me  
  
Bar all the windows  
  
And shut out the light  
  
Just give me a number  
  
Instead of my name  
  
Forget all about me  
  
And let me decay  
  
I do not matter  
  
I'm only one person  
  
Destroy me completely  
  
Then throw me away  
  
If my life were important I  
  
Would ask will I live or die  
  
But I know the answers lie  
  
Far from this world  
  
Close every door to me  
  
Keep those I love from me  
  
Children of Israel  
  
Are never alone  
  
For we know we shall find  
  
Our own peace of mind  
  
For we have been promised  
  
A land of our own  
  
Omni sat on the bed. Nick sat next to her.  
  
"Nick. I want to tell you what happened."  
  
The End: Well, that was defiantly the most angsty story I ever wrote. But it was an idea in my head for half a year before I had it all figured out enough to write and now I'm done! Yay! I think. Anyway, that song, Close Every Door? I listened to it over and over again while writing this. It's the best song to listen to when you want to write angst and depression. I highly recommend it. It's from Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat, by Andrew Lloyd Webber. Great man, him. Please email me your thoughts on Origin at Golden_Wings_of_Freedom@yahoo.com . Thanks!!! Oh, and thanks to my friend Joy who's letting me use her character Ia. Thanks Joy!!! 


End file.
